


Definitely Not Broken

by fallenandinlovewithhumanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Cas and Dean work at a Mall, Cas on the Ace Spectrum, Demisexual Castiel, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Naomi is Cas' Sister, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandinlovewithhumanity/pseuds/fallenandinlovewithhumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas didn't move he just blinked. Gabe climbs on the bed to sit in front of Cas. He takes Cas' hands off his knees and hugs him. A broken voice escapes Cas as he hugs back and starts to cry.</p><p>"I'm not broken...I'm not, why does she keep saying that?"</p><p>"Because she didn't take the time to understand Cas, you are anything but broken. Look at me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if I mislabeled, misinterpreted, or wrote something offense. Please let me know if I did.

"Can you believe we have to listen to this crap?"  
  
Castiel turns around to find Dean pulling up a chair next to his, they have worked across from each other for what seems like an eternity but was in reality just a year and a half. They met here on a Thursday. Castiel was trying to help a customer when Dean dropped a pyramid of boxes from his stand. Dean was flustered and embarrassed as Cas helped him clean up. It took Dean four months to convince Cas to a dinner date, it took another two before Cas said yes to Dean being his boyfriend. Dean stares up at the ceiling, silently cursing that Drake song that has played three times within the past hour.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cas asked, his eyes never leaving the display of piercings he is counting for the morning inventory.  
  
"The music Cas, it's all the overplayed shitty music."  
   
Dean sits on the chair as Cas walks over to him to count the items he has left. Dean takes a wooden toy off his counter and starts to play with it.  
  
"Well, at least it's only some of the music you don't enjoy, I distinctly remember you dancing to Shake It Off."  
  
"Shut your face that was one time. Do you have to count every single one?" Dean looks at Cas' stand, it's filled with body jewelry glittering in the florescent lights of the mall.  
  
"For the most part yes, but some of us are not lucky enough to get the job at the stand that sells wooden toys and requires no daily inventory check."  
  
Cas sounded agitated, he didn't mean anything by the comment, he was just tired. Last night had been rough, to say the least. He closes the notebook he was writing in and sits next to Dean. The mall is empty, which is to be expected on a Wednesday morning. There is tension in the air, Dean looks at Cas unsure of what to say as Cas just clutches onto the notebook in his hand, the metal spirals bound to leave marks.  
  
"Are we gonna talk about it?"  
  
Dean sat up a little and fiddled with the wooden toy still in his hand. Cas lifts his eyes from the notebook, and gripped the edges of it before speaking.  
  
"No, we are not."  
  
"Cas-"  
  
"Dean, please just forget it happened."

* * *

  
  
Who in the hell thought it was a good idea to get wasted on a Tuesday night? Oh right Gabriel.  Everyone was sitting in Cas' apartment, and by everyone that meant Sam, Dean, Gabe, Charlie, Jo, Hannah, Anna, Benny, everyone. It was one of the only times that they all got to see each other. Cas was already five shots in when he heard yelling from his kitchen. Dean had just gone in there to go get another beer, but the yelling sounded like a female.  
  
Naomi.  
  
He had been trying to give his sister another chance, he really had. She was not accepting of his coming out as Demisexual. Cas didn't know himself how to identify, he was still questioning. But he knew he was on the Ace spectrum and when Naomi found out she proceeded to call him broken, prude, and tell him he was anything but normal. Cas walked into the kitchen to find Naomi yelling in Dean's face as he was grabbing onto a bottle of beer and looking at anything but her.  
  
"Naomi, please leave."  Dean's hands gripped the bottle tighter as he spoke.  
  
"Why? I'm just saving you the trouble."

"What trouble?"

"Castiel, he won't love you the way you want him to."

"You're wrong."  
  
"Am I? Has he slept with you? No, that's right and it's been a year now. He never will you know, he's always had a crack in his chassis."  
  
Cas had enough, Dean was about to speak when he stepped in front of Naomi.  
  
"Naomi, stop it now."  
  
"You know that you'll never be with him, not like he wants you to be. It's not like I'm lying to anyone."  
  
Dean tried to yell at her, but as he opened his mouth to talk Sam's hand pulled him back. Sam shook his head at him, and mouthed 'let them handle it'.  
  
"Out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said out Naomi, get out."  
  
"So you're gonna choose this little ape over your own blood?"  
  
Cas turned around to look at Dean's face. Then turned back to Naomi.  
  
"You didn't give me a choice Naomi, I tried giving you a second chance, actually I gave you way more than that but you just keep doing it. I could've handled the name calling and the constant degrading but you attacked someone I truly care for. So get out of my house, you are no longer welcome here."  
  
Naomi huffed as she walked out, slamming the door behind her. Cas was on the brink of tears. He turned around and saw the sea of people who had been dead silent for the whole thing.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Cas walked straight into his room without another word. Gabriel stood up and started to collect all the trash, telling everyone that the night would be ending early. Dean and Sam stayed to help, but Dean didn't want to leave without talking to Cas.  
  
"Gabe please, I need him to know. I don't think any of that."  
  
"I know Dean-o but not now, he needs to calm down first. I'll let you know as soon as he feels better."  
  
"Come on Dean, Gabe's right."  
  
"Okay, fine. Just, just tell me as soon as he's okay."  
  
Sam lead the way out the door. When Gabe heard the Impala's engine die into a faint sound he walked to Cas' room and knocked.  
  
"Hey Cas, you gonna open up?"  
  
When Cas didn't answer, Gabe opened the door and walked in to see Cas sitting on his bed hugging his knees and staring at the wall with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Cas, you did the right thing you know? Naomi doesn't deserve to be part of this family."  
  
Cas didn't move he just blinked. Gabe climbs on the bed to sit in front of Cas. He takes Cas' hands off his knees and hugs him. A broken voice escapes Cas as he hugs back and starts to cry.  
  
"I'm not broken...I'm not, why does she keep saying that?"  
  
"Because she didn't take the time to understand Cas, you are anything but broken. Look at me."  
   
Cas looks up at Gabe, Gabe takes his sleeve and wipes away Cas' tears.  
  
"Cas, no one on this Earth could convince me, Sam, Dean, anyone of us that you are broken. We know better. We know that for you to be sexually attracted to someone you have to have a pre-existing emotional bond, we get that you can have meaningless sex if you want, you remember April?"  
  
Cas nods and he starts to laugh at his brother's attempt to make light of the situation.  
  
"We know that you are not broken, that you just experience different things and that maybe it'll take some time for you to figure yourself out, but we won't leave you okay? Sam won't, I won't and Dean sure as hell won't. Naomi is wrong, you don't have a crack in your chassis, in fact the only problem I can say you have Castiel is that your heart is three sizes too big. You love like no one I've ever seen and that's your problem. But none of this, none of what Naomi say makes you a prude or picky or anything else she tried to poison you with."  
  
"Thank you Gabe."  Cas sat up to hug his older brother one more time before Gabe left the room.

* * *

  
  
"No, we are not."  
  
"Cas-"  
  
"Dean, please just forget it happened."  
  
Dean turned his chair to face Cas, he knew that Cas felt better, Gabe told him that much but that didn't stop him from worrying. Naomi said things that truly affected Cas and Dean needed to make sure Cas knew that that wasn't how he felt.  
  
"I thought I was the one with the emotional constipation?"  
  
Cas looked up at him before punching his arm.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess I'm taking your place today. I just don't think there's anything left to talk about."  
  
"Well, I'm glad Gabe got you to feel better but I was worried too and I want you to know that I'm here if you do want to talk."  
   
Cas smiles at him.  
  
"I know, thank you."  
  
Dean placed the wooden toy back on the counter before reaching over to link their fingers together and drawing circles on the back of Cas' hand.  
  
"No need to thank me. But just so you know, none of what Naomi said affects how I see you. I would never tire of waiting for you, to me it's not waiting. It's me getting to be by your side, and sex isn't all I want. Yes, I used to have sex a lot, but I care about you and only you, not what you can offer me."  
  
 Dean looks up and sees Cas smiling at him, Cas reaches up to cup Dean's cheek with his free hand.  
  
"Did Dean Winchester just profess his love to me?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I did."  
  
Cas leaned in and closed the distance between them in a kiss that was all smiles. An older woman coughed behind them making them jump apart.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you boys, but can one of you help me with a purchase?" She held up the wooden toy that Dean put down earlier. Both of them started laughing.  
  
Dean stood up.  
  
"Of course ma'am right this way."  
  
Cas smiled as Dean walked away with the woman. He touched his lips and laughed. Gabe was right.  
  
"Definitely not broken."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave any comments if any. I would love to hear your feed back.  
> My tumblr:  
> fallenandinlovewithhumanity.tumblr.com


End file.
